Now Playing
Now Playing 'is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Mr. Pickles ruins Lammy's movie night, while Splendid tries to sneak into the cinema. Roles Starring *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Splendid Featuring *Lumpy *Sniffles *Toothy *Flippy Appearances *Pop *Cub *Russell *Cuddles *Giggles *Petunia *Handy *Nutty *The Mole *Lifty *Shifty *Mime *Cro-Marmot *Disco Bear *Flaky *Truffles *Generic Tree Friends *Buddhist Monkey (on a poster) Plot Hundreds gather at the movie cinema to watch the premiere of Splendid's new movie. Sniffles and Toothy look in awe at a cardboard cut-out of Splendid. The actual Splendid, in disguise, sees this cut-out and decides to watch the movie for himself. Lammy walks to the ticket booth and pays Lumpy tickets for two (one for Mr. Pickles). Lumpy gives her two tickets and she goes inside. Lumpy tells Splendid to pay, and Splendid checks his wallet. However, he finds nothing and Lumpy tells him to leave. Sniffles, Toothy, Pop, Cub and many others take seats inside a theater to watch the 3D Splendid movie. As Lammy and Mr. Pickles find seats, a nearby Mime is kicked out by The Mole usher for talking on his cell phone. Mr. Pickles gets an idea and turns on Lammy's cell phone. Before the movie even starts, the audience hears a cell phone ring. The noise comes from Lammy's pocket and The Mole finds her. She is kicked out of the theater. Lammy sees Mr. Pickles entering another theater and chases him. Inside, Russell watches pirate movie. Lammy enters and sees Mr. Pickles' shadow in the projector screen. She finds him in the projector room and tries to grab him, only for the film reel to roll over one of her hands. Blood fills the movie screen and causes Russell to vomit. Lammy pulls her hand out, but discovers her wool is wrapped around the reel, and it pulls her sweater thread by thread. The threads fill the screen and the film burns. An angered Russell leaves the theater. With her sweater destroyed, Lammy decides to use film tapes as clothing. Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty sneak into the cinema disguised as bushes, and Lumpy hands them tickets. Splendid tries to follow, disguised as a tree. However, Lumpy pulls out a "No trees allowed" sign and Splendid walks away again. In another theater, a romance movie plays. Cuddles holds Giggles hand, while Handy fails to touch Petunia's hand. In the projector room, Mr. Pickles prepares to do trouble again. Lammy arrives just in time for Mr. Pickles to knock the film reel out. Lammy looks for it in a pile of reels and assumes she finds it. She puts the reel in, and it plays a war movie. Flippy sees this and flips out. He closes the seats on Cuddles and Giggles, crushing them, as Lammy sneaks out. As she runs past the food counter, Nutty rings the bell for a snack. Flippy emerges and pours hot butter on him. Lammy re-enters the theater with the Splendid movie and rushes to the projector room. She and Mr. Pickles have a tug-of-war over the projector, but knock it over. After the darkness, the projector screen appears, showing Flippy with a popcorn popper as a gun. He fires popcorn and Toothy thinks it is 3D, until it hits him. Flippy shoots the rest of the audience, including Lifty and Shifty, who just snuck inside. Outside the cinema, Splendid tries one more idea to get in. He takes off his disguise and shows Lumpy his true identity. However, Lumpy laughs and assumes he is faking, pointing at Cro-Marmot in a Splendid costume. Disco Bear drives his car in the parking lot, but Splendid lifts it up. Lumpy now realizes it is Splendid and gives him a ticket. He drops the car and Lumpy asks Disco Bear's corpse to pay. Splendid proudly walks into the theater and takes a seat, oblivious to the carnage. Unfortunately, he finds out that the movie is finished as the credits appear on screen. Having missed his own movie, Splendid screams. Meanwhile in another theater, some crowds watch a horror film. Lammy sits next to Flaky, who hides behind her bag of popcorn. When Mr. Pickles' shadow appears in the projector screen, Lammy screams. Moral "''It's worth the watch!" Deaths #Cuddles and Giggles are crushed by their seats. #Nutty is burnt to death by hot butter. #Sniffles, Toothy, Pop, Cub, Lifty, Shifty, and numerous generic tree friends are shot by popcorn. #Disco Bear is killed by glass when Splendid drops his car. #Handy, Petunia, The Mole, and Truffles may have been killed by Flippy, though it wasn't shown ('''debatable). Injuries #A film reel rolls over Lammy's left hand. Trivia *Every main canonical character appears in this episode. *Truffles is seen sitting next to Lammy at the beginning and end of the episode. *Cuddles and Giggles' deaths are similar to Mime's death in Keepin' It Reel, also caused by Flippy. *The way the audience was killed by popcorn is similar to what happened in Aw, Shucks!. *This is the second time Lammy is seen without her sweater. The first is I Spa it First. *Buddhist Monkey appears on a movie poster, around the time of Nutty's death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 20 Episodes Category:Featured